Never was it Better
by Aserne
Summary: Merlin has a stalker living next door. He just doesn't know it...yet. Warning: Non-consensual themes inside.
1. Prologue

**Prolouge**

_Click. _

_Click._

_Click. _

The man placed the camera on the window sill and took out the film.

Today was a good day, today was a sunny day. Today he got to see the man of his dreams take a short stroll in the park. It had been two years now. Each day hasn't gone by where he _didn't _think of his love. He knew that, although the other may not want to admit it, his equal was desperately needing him.

The man closed his curtains. It was much too bright outside for himself.

He turned his attention to the red light seeping from under the door to his dark room. There, he placed the film on one of the counter tops and took a small stack of about fifteen photos down from the drying line.

He looked through them all with a tight lipped smile. His favorite was the one where his love had come home from a long night of partying. His hair was adorned with glitter and the moonlight sharpened his features. He wore black snug fitting pants with a royal blue blouse that brought out his cornflower eyes. His hips had swayed with an air of absolute confident and his hair was screaming 'I-just-got-laid'.

It also reminded the man of the numbers of men who touched his rightful belonging and he tried hard not to squish all the photos in his hand. That his love could be such a whore sometimes...he would teach him very soon.

The man shut the door behind him and went into his bedroom. It was a nice sized room with one double bed, a TV, some movies and clothing scattered on the floor and a bathroom connected to it. He made sure to keep his surrounding 'normal' in case his private life caught up with him.

He walked over to his closet and placed the photos at the foot of his bed. He took out all the shoes and boxes from stores or past gifts and shoved the clothes aside. With on hand he pried open the false panel on the back, making sure to grab the photos and stepped in the room.

The walls were painted black and countless photos and pieces of paper ornamented them. His heart pounded with an array of emotions as thousands of still-life eyes judged him. There was a table in the far corner of the dark room with pens and a neat pile of white paper. This is where he would write the dates and times of whenever he took the photos and whatever else he observed that day. Maybe a poem or two along with the report.

The man placed the photos down on the table and turned to observe his work. He traced his finger along the mouth of the person in a couple of the pictures and smiled grimly.

He had then noticed the very large trunk on the other side of the room in a corner. There were small but many holes in the trunk and sounds of light whimpering could be heard.

But only if you were _very _quiet.

He walked over and slowly opened it. Inside was a young boy, about fourteen, perhaps sixteen, who was shivering lightly. The sounds of metal touching metal could be heard every time he moved. Not because of the linked silver cuffs he was wearing, no, but the numerous amounts of 'tools' that was right under his trembling naked body.

He pulled the boy out by his hair and the other didn't make sound, which pleased him greatly. He was sure his loved wouldn't do anything to make him hurt him.

"Tell me you love me." He whispered in a hoarse voice. The boy looked at him and them screwed his eyes shut. He took several quaking breaths before answering, "I love you."

The man shook his had and jerked the boy around. The youth had started to cry. This boy just couldn't do it right. He just couldn't do _anything _fucking right.

"You are a useless whore." He murmured and left the boy to wonder his fate.

As the older man left the room the teen let his eyes roam the walls. The man in those photos, he felt extremely sorry for him. Sometimes he heard...Bradley? Yes, Bradley. That was his name, rant about being able to take him anytime he wanted. Seemingly, they lived next door. Yes, the youth felt extremely sorry for the poor lad.

The sound of rushing water brought him back from his trance. He'd long accepted his fate days ago. A month ago, he'd been a virgin who ran away from home in need for some quick cash. The teen was earning about four hundred a day just from blow jobs and masturbating. Sometimes a client or two didn't pay up the full amount or none at all. He wouldn't fight though...he wasn't planning on dying any of those days.

But then again...a month ago he had sold his soul for some quick cash. Or it was suppose to be quick. One day turned into several, several days into a week, a week into a month. An entire month while held captive in a trunk. Every time he asked to leave Bradley would just offer more money. The teen seriously doubted that the man had twenty-thousand on him.

This was the day he died. The young boy could feel it in his bones. But he wouldn't go down without a fight. Be killed? He couldn't care less but he wanted people to know who killed him.

He was lucky his feet weren't bound as he moved over towards the table with the pens. He made sure the water was still running and quickly grabbed a pen. Under his knee he wrote '_Bradley_' hoping that's how the name was spelled and went back to his corner.

With the water still running he thought of what happened the first night here.

Bradley had told him not to make a sound before going into the flat. No moaning, whimpering or any other soundly type of pleasure. He was told to only engage in simple touches during sex and whatever else was demanded of him. The youth nodded his head and entered thinking, _this is strange_.

He recalled the pain of his head being forced into the floor while the older man pounded his ass roughly. Their clothes lay scattered on the ground and the place smelled of alcohol and cigarettes. The apartment was soaked in death. Each time he squeezed in fear and pain of his tearing skin Bradley would backhand his face.

"You like that don't you, fucking _cockslut_." He emphasized one word at a time as he thrusted cruelly. But the kid was strong and only kept silent and sore.

By the end of most sessions the youth was covered in bruises and cuts which were covered by cash.

In the beginning he would plea and beg for him to stop but the promises of more money kept his mouth shut. He got really scared when the man took him to his 'secret room' and bound his hands together. But it wasn't the binding of his hands that did it. It was whenever Bradley came in the room he would add more poems and pictures onto his walls.

The he would caress the boys body and whisper words of loving affection that he new weren't meant for him.

Somehow the youth didn't give what it meant too much though. Not what those words meant for him and the beautiful man in the photos. He closed his eyes and pretended none of this was happening. He imagined of his mother before she met her new perverted yet rich husband who constantly thought of fucking his son. He dreamed of being accepted out in the open and meeting someone who wanted and really loved him.

Bradley wasn't ugly at all too. He was about six feet with a muscular build and short brown hair. He wore the most ridiculous Harry Potter glasses though so he seemed more human and the spectacles were comforting for his known fate.

The sound of the water turning off flooded his ears. This was it. He sent off a small prayer to God and took three deep breaths.

_One. _

Cloth being moved around the room caused his chest to burn.

_Two. _

Footsteps from the bathroom onto the bedroom carpet became closer...and closer...and closer.

_Three._


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Will!" Merlin called out. "Will!"

A grumpy looking Will walked into his room and crossed his arms over his chest. "What Merlin?"

"I want a glass of orange juice. Now." Will grumbled but turned and left to fetch the cup of juice. He was, after-all staying with Gwaine and Merlin for the time. He reached over towards his drapes, trying to grab on without actually moving but failed and slumped back into his bed.

Will practically stomped in the room like a three year old and shoved the glass in Merlin's face. The young man smiled widely and took the cup.

"Anything else _sire_?" His childhood friend snarled the words out, specks of spit flying with them, but Merlin chuckled and pretended to be considering the offer. "Well the toilet nee-" But Will had already left whispering profanities under his breath.

It was Saturday and he was free from work today. It was most likely sunny outside so he could go around town and shop. He needed to pay his half of the bills. There, one thing to do now. And he could go see how Gwen was doing at her cafe.

He got dressed in a simple tee and jeans. Will was probably in the guest room so he left a note stating where he'd be and when he might be back. Merlin had sure to grab the car keys as he wasn't too find of walking today.

As he closed the door behind him he smiled up at the familiar face. "Good morning Bradley." His neighbor returned the smile.

"Hello Merlin. How are you today?"

"Oh, here and there. Yourself?"

Bradley shrugged. "Could be better, I'm off to visit my mum, she's been sick as of late."

Merlin gave a sad smile. He'd met Bradley's mother once when he first moved here. She had helped him move some stuff in and when he had saw her looking tired he finished up her job and gave her something to drink. The old woman reminded him of his mother. Kind, compassionate, strict but loving nonetheless and hard to push around.

"I'm sorry Bradley. Maybe she'll get better soon. Your mother is like a rock that one."

"I hope so, seems only like the common flu. You're welcome to come if you want."

Merlin shook his head lightly. "Sorry, I have some errands to do. But next time yeah? Tell her I said 'Hi' too."

"No sweat mate. I'll tell her."

"Mr. Emerson, I'm afraid your account is empty." The woman said through her glass booth.

"What do you _mean empty_? I just gave you a check." It was his beginning-of-the-month pay from Cenred. The woman on the other side of the glass was glaring. "Yes sir, but it is still going through the system."

Great. This was just his damn luck. His rent would be sky high by the end of the month and he was already working three different jobs. "When do think it'll be through?"

She gave him a tight lipped smile and glanced at the computer screen next to her. "Any moment now sir, it–" She stopped and narrowed her eyes. His heart flipped at the little beeping sound it made. "I'm...sorry sir. Your check has bounced back."

Merlin's eyes widened and he clenched his fist. "Are you sure?" His tone laced in desperation. The clerk gave him a pitying look. "I can try again." And he nodded. Several minutes later the computer beeped again and Merlin felt awful. He took back the check with a small smile and gave a different account number.

He wasn't proud of it but his mum told him to take whatever he needed when it was an emergency. Merlin took twelve hundred pounds in an envelope and dialed her number once he left.

"I'm sorry!" He immediately shouted into the phone. He could hear his mother sigh on the other end.

"How much dear?" He gulped. "Twelve hundred mum."

"Well, that's fine. When are you coming to see me?"

Merlin felt a little guilty. He hadn't called or seen his mother in a while, and when he does it's about money. "Once I'm back on my feet I promise to visit. Hopefully by your birthday. And I also promise to pay you back every dime."

Hunith 'hm-ed' in agreement. "Don't worry about it love. How's school?"

"Just fine. I should get all or most A-levels this semester without any problem."

"That's good to hear. Balinor's at work right now, but I'll tell him you called."

He smiled and walked in the direction towards Gwen's cafe. His father was a very...weird man. Constantly working on multiple inventions for get-rich-quick schemes. He was barely with him growing up. Always off with money seeking fame and more fortune, always coming back broke and empty handed.

"Please don't. I'll see you both whenever I get home." Just because he loved the man didn't mean he really wanted to talk about him. The last time they spoke, Balinor wouldn't let him get anything and kept talking about the fourth dimension versus a horizontal time rift in a book he read. It was quite confusing.

"Alright then love." She lowered her tone. "Be safe."

"I will mum." Merlin rolled his eyes as he made way to the front door of the cafe, holding the door for another customer. "I've got to go now. Thanks again for the loan."

Hunith laughed into the phone, he could hear her smile as she spoke. "Well then. Get rid of your old crazy mum. Bye now love." And hung up.

The air was soaked in baked goods and sugar. Lance was at the register taking orders as Gwen placed newly made sweets on the display. He walked up to her as she was focused on creating rooms for extras. "Hey baby." He said in a deep voice, causing Gwen to flinch and look up at him in surprise.

"Merlin! Oh! You really startled me there."

"Thank you, I tried. What have you made today?"

She blushed and handed him two yellow rectangles with powered sugar on top. "There lemon bars with powered sugar, pecan extract, and vanilla." He bit into one and moaned ever loudly. Drawing the attention of some patrons and making Gwen blush even harder in the process.

"Delicious Gwen! Even better than your last batch. How do you do it?"

She shrugged. "I guess I have this taste for things. Morgana had one and she came back and bought ever single one I had made for weeks on end. Best business we've had."

Merlin raised his eyebrow. "Morgana? She likes sweet things?"

"Ehmm...no. Apparently she has a younger brother who does."

"Younger. How young?"

Gwen threw her hands around. "He's twenty-seven...maybe twenty-eight."

"Wait, how old is Morgana?"

"Merlin! You never ask a lady her age. Besides, you've known her longer than I have."

"Once she saw you she never looked back at me. Now tell me!" He whined and reached for another lemon bar while Gwen wiped her hands on her apron. "She's about–hey, stop eating the product– about thirty-three now."

The brunette rolled his eyes and reached for another. "No way. She's to young-looking to be _that_ old."

"Thank you Merlin. I'm beautiful aren't I?"

Gwen's eyes widened and Merlin spun around to see Morgana in a tight grass colored dress with laced trimming and green leather heels. Her lips were pursed in amusement as her bejeweled nails curled around her handbag.

"Yup. You only look fatter." He covered his face as Morgana playfully whacked him with her purse.

"Says the pasty little skinny Irish boy. You're just jealous you don't have my curves."

"Yeah, and your weight."

"Merlin!" Gwen reprimanded and he had the decency to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry oh great Master Morgana LeFay. Please, may I have the honor to grovel at your feet and wish my life was as bountiful as yours?" Merlin said in a monotone voice while fighting off Gwen for another lemon bar.

Morgana stuck one of her feet towards him. "You may." She smirked and put her foot back in while the Lance changed shifts with Freya, who was quietly working in the back, and put his arm around Gwen. "What's going on over here?"

"Well, Merlin came over to terrorize us and Morgana I suppose is here for the usual." She looked for confirmation in her friends eyes and when Morgana nodded she kissed Lance's cheek and went into the kitchen. Lance following mischievously behind her.

"How come you never told me you had a younger brother?" Merlin asked.

Morgana gave a small graceful shrug. "It never came up in conversation. Besides, he's been in Paris with Uther for the last decade. He's only back to take over the company here."

"Wonderful. He sounds charming."

Morgana let out an _ungraceful _snort. "Yes, yes. But only when he has to be. Other than that he'll treat you like leftovers."

"Oh? I would like to meet him. Show him in his place."

Morgana's eyebrows shot up to her hairline without making her look incredibly weird. "I think you can. Tell me though, how's working going?"

Merlin looked at the display rack and then towards her. "Great. Just fine. Splendidly."

"You liar. What happened?"

He sighed and reached his hand over the counter as Morgana slapped it away. "Jeez. I ran out of money because of my shit jobs and, most likely the last check I'll receive from Cenred, bounced back this morning at the bank. I had to take money from my parents and apologize. It was a complete embarrassment."

"Poor baby." She cooed and handed Lance a twenty when both returned with the small white bag and the Smith logo on it in bold black letters. "But...I have a job offering. You can work as a PA at the company."

"No thanks Morgana. I'm okay, really. Thanks for offering though."

"You sure? It pays forty quid an hour and you'll get paid every two weeks."

Merlin had suddenly lost all color in his face and his heart stopped beating. Forty quid? An hour? This was amazing, this was godsend, this was fucking unbelievable! "Perhaps I could reconsider?"

Morgana gave him a genuine smile and headed for the door. "Great then. You have my number. Ring me whenever."

~M~

"Here you go Richard. It's for last month and this one." Richard was his landlord. Mid-thirties, tall but plump with amber colored hair, dressed wealthy, and had an absolutely raunchy odor. You couldn't comment on it thought because it would most likely mean immediate removal from the flat complex.

"This is your half from last month and this month? What about the little free-loader I heard shouting earlier? He's ruining my business and staying for free? No, I don't think so. That'll be an extra three hundred quid."

"Wait! Why three hundred? Will is only staying with me for a little while! He'll be gone soon, I swear!"

Richard narrowed his eyes and clapped his hands together. "Don't like it, then move your ass out. I don't have time to be wasting with you. Now pay up or get out!"

Reluctantly Merlin handed over another three hundred and slammed the office door behind him, hearing the indignant squeal in protest and carried on upstairs to his flat.

No one answered the door after knocking several times and he fished for his keys. While he struggled to find the right one they fell our of his hands and he jiggled the knob in frustration. "Best day of my life." He grumbled ad bent down to retrieve his keys. Confused when they weren't there.

"Looking for these?" The small sound of metal clashing against metal drew his attention behind him to see Bradley with his key set. He reached for it, a playful smile dawning on his lips when his neighbor put them out of range. "Help me with the groceries and I'll let you get them back."

So Merlin helped his neighbor bring all his groceries from the cab downstairs to his counter tops and was grateful for the minor distraction in his life.

"Would you like to eat something? I make an excellent Hamburger Helper." Bradley said, waggling his brows and Merlin grinned in response.

"I should get back but...why not?" He sat down at the birch colored table. "How's your mum?"

"She's doing fine," the man said as he bent down to get a sauce pan. "I think she really missed me and was happy to see me again. We watched old chick flicks the _entire _day before I escaped to get food."

Merlin chuckled and offered to help but Bradley declined. "That's good to hear. She'll live then."

"Oh she'll live aright. She'll live for too long." He murmured the last part to himself. A silence drifted between the two of them and Merlin scrambled for something to say. "Y-you've got a nice place here. Gwaine just throws all his stuff around, so it constantly looks messy."

"Don't trip over you tongue Merlin, and my place is nice because I'm a single man with nothing better to do. The meat should be a while. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. I'll pick."

They spent the next two hours watching _Sunset Boulevard _and speculating after the movie with warm Hamburger Helper in their hands.

"She was not crazy! She just didn't want anyone to forget her. _Or, _the man who was _suppose_ to love her, to leave. Sometimes people will do anything for love, even if it means shooting that person in the back."

Bradley raised his eyebrows and Merlin blushed into his bowl. "Anything for love? You think violence is a way to express love?"

"Well, no. But if it has good intentions behind it or good meaning then it's kinda okay. Some people express their love how they can. Just because it's different doesn't mean it's okay. I mean...what she did to him wasn't okay in the least, but she was lonely and afraid, and probably in love. So we shouldn't be so harsh on her."

"But we grow up in a society in which love is expressed by frivolous things and people. Flowers, chocolates, dates, all meaningless but it's not what we're suppose to believe."

"Huh? No, if the person of your dreams did something drastic and...and...kidnapped you for say, or beat you everyday would you still think that's love?"

"The person of my dreams couldn't hurt a fly, but since it's them, yes. I would. Still, even if you say how we express our love varies, would you want someone who liked or _loved _you very much to do the same?"

Merlin huffed and looked at the ceiling. "No. I wouldn't consider that love."

Something pinged in Bradley's chest but he continued. "See then? Why do you defend her?"

"I just felt really bad for her. To be so alone, so lost and afraid. Rich but...who can you trust? She only wanted love and youth in her life."

"No excuse. You're too warmhearted and understanding Merlin. I bet you see the light in everything."

The brunette snorted. "Not everything. Hey, can I use your bathroom?"

Bradley's expression went completely stoic. "Yes, it's the only door in my bedroom, which is the first door on the right, just down the hall."

"Thanks." Merlin put down his bowl and went to the bathroom.

As he entered the bedroom a strong fowl stench filled his nostrils and he also gagged. It smelled of rotten eggs and sewage. Going over to the bathroom their was a streak of dried blood in the sink and the scent had faded a little bit.

He peed and left the room quickly.

"What's the matter?" Bradley asked him, frightening him some.

"Nothing! Nothing. Thanks for letting me use the bathroom. I should be heading home now. This was fun. Thanks for dinner."

Bradley smiled. "Anytime Merlin. Anytime," and showed him to the door handing back his keys.

Merlin waited until the door was closed before he made his way to his apartment. Will was eating crisp on the sofa with a half worrisome face. "Where were you? You've been gone a long time. Gwaine called to say he was staying out for the night too."

"Figures. And sorry to worry you. Just running some errands and visiting Gwen."

"Yeah okay. Make sure to answer your phone then." His friend turned back to the TV laughing on cue. Merlin furrowed his brow and patted down his coat. His phone was gone. The last place he had it was either Gwen's or Bradley's. A loud groan from him cause William to glance his way and then back towards the telly.

"I'm just...gonna head to bed," he waited for a response. "Yeah, you don't even care."

And he went to bed.


End file.
